Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTL), Natural Killer (NK) cells, and T cells are central players in immune surveillance for a variety of diseases, such as viral infections, cancer and foreign tissue rejection. The focus of the research projects of this laboratory center around the functions and regulation of a number of the hematopoietic modulators of immune responses. Specifically, our work centers on a number of cytokines, (IL-2, IL4, IL7, IL12, & IL18), that have both unique and overlapping functions that are players in the cytokine network of immune surveillance. In addition to exploring the roles of these cytokines in the modulation of effector cell functions, we are investigating the intracellular biochemical and molecular mechanisms by which these mediators impart their effects. Understanding the mechanisms of immune surveillance is critical in evaluating the potential safety and efficacy of a myriad of products. A large number of products that have active IND's and pre-BLA's, and many more are anticipated, involve the cytokines either alone, as toxin conjugates, as tumor vaccine adjuvants, as cell based therapies, as gene therapy ancillary products, as gene therapy transgenes for expression, or their receptors are the products and targets of novel therapeutic approaches. The utilization of these cytokines and their receptor systems is enormous throughout the fields of cancer, AIDS, metabolic disorders, and transplantation. Understanding the mechanism of cytokine cell interaction enable accurate scientific advice to sponsors.